Songs Long Gone
by UnspokenTears
Summary: What really happened before Eriol left England? When Eriol and Kaho's niece, Iaka, are intoduced to eachother, they are instant friends. But when Iaka begins to realize that her feelings are deepening, can she tell him before time runs out? R+R onegai! ^~
1. Under construction

Kon'nichi wa! ^_^ Ok, this is my first published fanfiction, so, er, don't kill me with your reviews if it's awful. x_x;; Also, this story takes two years after the series ended, and Eriol and Syaoran have moved back. ^_^ R&R onegai, and enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura, unfortunately. ;.; CLAMP does.... BUT I'D LOVE TO WORK WITH YOU SOMEDAY!! ;.;  
  
  
Corrections  
By ChiisaiMikai  
Chapter One: (Prologue) Blue Eyed Angel  
  
/What's this, this light?/It's so beautiful.../  
  
/Look./  
  
/I am./  
  
/What do you see?/  
  
/I see.... who are you?/  
  
/I am Kusuoko Iaka. I know you already, Hiiragizawa-kun./  
  
/Please, call me Eriol, Kusuoko-san./  
  
/Then you must call me Iaka, Eriol-kun./  
  
/... I am glad to meet you./  
  
/Likewise... this will not be our last meeting./  
  
/But this is a dream./  
  
/For now./  
  
/I'll be waiting./  
  
/For what?/  
  
/For you.. so... if you come here... I'll be waiting.../  
  
/You will?/  
  
/I promise./  
  
/Where are you going?/  
  
/Morning has arrived, Iaka-san... I must go.../  
  
/Goodbye, Eriol-kun... remember me.../  
  
|End of Prologue|  
|Continue to Chapter 2| 


	2. under construction

Alrighty, then! ^_^;; Now that I have you nice and confused, you must read the rest of my little story. ^_^ Haha, just kidding, but please read it anyway, and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!! o_0;; Arigotou! ^_^ (Note: things written -Like this- are thoughts. Just so ya know. ^^)  
  
Disclaimer: I dunt own Cardcaptor Sakura. u_u;; CLAMP does.  
  
Corrections  
by ChiisaiMikai  
Chapter One: Test of Willness  
  
A light spray of petals floated down from the blossoming trees over Japan and blanketed it gently, warmed by the welcoming rays of morning sunlight streaming from the sky from behind a few puffs of fluffy, white cloud, as a youth's blue-gray eyes fluttered open, the soft dreams in his mind dimming, like a dying firefly.  
  
He glanced at a clock on the wall. It was still very early. As the boy's eyes closed, and an image of the dreamily blurred girl returned. Staring into her deep, blue eyes, he wondered at himself. He sat up, suddenly dizzy, and threw back the blanketting that warmed him, as her voice and words intoxicated him.  
  
He went through his day as he normally did, but there was still the memory, a picture of her in his mind, following him around like a stubborn dog. He did not mind this, and whenever he looked at the sky, he could hear the gentle sound of her voice, her laughter like tiny silver bells, making him smile for no reason at all.  
  
-Yuunagi no umi ni futari hashaida ne (We enjoyed ourselves by the tranquil ocean of the evening)-  
-Totemo atatakai anata no yume wo mita wa (You, who are so warm to me, I saw your dream)-  
-Hatsukoi no you ni kokoro odoraseta (Our spirits were created to dance, as though this was our first love)-  
-Surechigau tabi ni tagai ni yasashiku nareta (We were so sweet to each other each time we passed by)-  
  
It was the same the next day, and the next. The nightly meetings began to become more and more looked foreward to. She often sang to him, her voice swimming around him and through him like water, surging through his every sense, sounding sweet as morning, a scent of moonlit rain, warm and cooling, all at once. He would recite poetry for her, which would make her cry silent tears.  
  
One night, she seemed distant. They were silent for a long time before he noticed she was crying.  
  
"Why are you crying, Iaka-san?" His voice was filled with concern, his gentle eyes seeking her's.  
  
"Eriol-kun..." she looked to him, her face streaked lightly with warm tears. Her hands shook; her eyes were full of pain. "... it's just that..."  
  
She paused and looked away. "This is our last night together, Eriol-kun."  
  
-Hikarinagara warainagara sugite yuku kitsetsu (The seasons passed by us, we shined together, we laughed together)-  
-Zutto futari kawaranai to shinjiteta (I thought we would forever be the same)-  
-My love, ano toki hanashita mirai no koto (My love, that time we spoke of the future)-  
-Ah, koushite omoideseba (Ah, after all, when I look back at it)-  
-Natsukashii dake nante (Warm feeling is all I have)-  
  
Eriol was silent for a long time. His eyes appeared so regretful that they has an air of tiredness in them. He could say but one word, and his eyes appeared slightly moist.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Iaka looked back at him, her eyes filled with tears. "I do not know the answer to this question, Eriol-kun. But.." she paused for a moment and wiped at her eyes, selecting and arranging her words in her mind. "... But there will be a test."  
  
"A test?" Eriol looked up and smiled slightly, against his own will. -How ironic.-  
  
"Yes." Her blue eyes stared deep into his, seeing slightly into his soul. "A test that will bring fantasy and reality together, you might say." Eriol was silent. "I might add that I am not entirely Iaka."  
  
"I do not understand, Iaka-san."  
  
"The girl you have seen before, that was Iaka. I am.... nevermind that. It's a bit too complicated for human comprehension... although Iaka is here... Iaka's mind is not here, although she is here in spirit."  
  
Eriol thought through this, trying to work it out in his head. It was so confusing...  
  
"Then she could hear me if I was to say I loved her?" He shifted his glance away from her.  
  
-Tooi machi de ima wa donna yume wo mite iru no (In a distant town, what kind of dream are you dreaming now)-  
-Mado wo akete aoi kaze ni kiite miru (Open up the window, I ask the cool wind for an answer)-  
-My love, dokoka de dareka to koi wo shite mo (My love, even if you fall in love with somebody, somewhere)-  
-Ah, tokidoki omoidashite sono mune no katasumi de (Ah, sometimes, remember us in that corner of your heart)-  
  
  
|End of Chapter 1|  
|Continue to Chapter 2| 


End file.
